


oh my hair smells like chocolate

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, During the War, Fluff, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Soft Boys, amateur bakers, chaotic individuals, chocolate cupcakes, hunk and james are friends, hunk is literal sunshine, jaith - Freeform, james makes fun of him, keith is Stressed, keith is lactose intolerant, lack toes in toddler ant, they didn’t burn the cupcakes this time, they kiss, they’re bad at baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james and keith are chaotic individuals who are attempting to make chocolate cupcakes





	oh my hair smells like chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 2 am

The war was stressful, so it was nice to get a break once in a while. Sometimes, your ears need a break from all the screaming and explosions, and sometimes your head needs a break from constantly being in a fighter jet all the damn time fighting purple aliens. 

Today was a break day. The only break day. After this break, no more break days until a couple more months. James had to use his time wisely. He had the perfect idea. Baking. Baking cupcakes. Baking cupcakes with Keith. 

James isn’t  a great baker, Keith isn’t one either. They quickly figured that out during their Garrison days when James would invite Keith over to his house. There were times where they almost burned the kitchen down, and other times where they succeeded. Those days were rare. 

Hunk was usually the man in charge of the kitchen. He was in charge of the food along with Sal, but he was the main man. If you want to use the kitchen, he has to grant permission like some kind of troll guarding a bridge. 

“Hey Hunk!” James greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Hunk jumped slightly out of surprise and turned around to look at him. Hunk was mixing something in a bowl. 

“Hi James,” He smiled. “What do you need?” 

“I just wanted to ask if I can use the kitchen tonight? I kind of want to bake with Keith so he can destress. He really needs it.” James replied, lightly knocking his knuckles on the counter as he waited for a response. 

Hunk nodded, “Sure! Just let me get the recipe done. Can you taste this? Is it missing something?” Hunk grabbed a little plastic spoon for tasting and scooped up whatever he was mixing, and help it up to James’ mouth. 

James took the spoon in his mouth. He thought about the flavor. He clicked his tongue, “Salt.” 

“That’s what it was! Thank you! How come I didn’t think of that?” Hunk sighed and set the bowl down on the counter. 

“Don’t go so hard on yourself buddy, you’re a great cook. Thank you, by the way!” James patted his back and exited the kitchen. 

James walked down the corridor and into his and Keith’s shared room. Keith was sitting at their desk with his head in his hands. James frowned. He walked up behind the paladin and placed his hands on his tense shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” James asked softly. Keith groaned and tossed his head back, looking up at James with red eyes. James’ frown deepened.

”I’m trying to think of a plan for infiltrating those camp thingies and shutting down the Ion canons, but it doesn’t seem correct.” Keith said with a slight wobble in his voice. 

James looked at the plan that was written and drawn with Keith’s poor drawing skills. It was cute, but shitty. James cocked his head to the side, “Well.” 

“Well?” Keith urged. James read over the plan again. 

“I know nothing about Galra and their strategies. But I think if we go in through here,” James pointed on a place on the map. “We could be able to somewhat ‘sneak’ in.” 

Keith stared up at him as he said that. James looked down at him. 

“Did you even hear what I just said?” James asked, eyebrows raised. Keith shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Keith lightly chuckled and pulled him down gently by placing his hands on his cheeks. Their lips connected in a sloppy upside down kiss, but it was perfect. 

James hummed and disconnected their lips, making a wet smack. He cringed slightly. “Hunk’s letting us use the kitchen tonight.” 

“For?” Keith questioned. God, this boy was so oblivious to everything around him, but that’s what James loved about him. 

“Baking, you big dummy.” James replied and gave Keith a kiss on his nose. Keith’s eyes lit up. James felt butterflies rise in his stomach. 

“We’re going to burn the kitchen down.” Keith whispered.

”No we won’t, I promise.” James whispered back. Keith huffed a laugh. “Now, stop planning and take your break day.” 

Keith grumbled and stood up. He stretched, limbs stiff and achy from being sat in a chair all day. Keith cracked his knuckles. James grimaced.

”You’re disgusting, I can’t believe I like you.” James scoffed, making Keith bark a laugh. 

“Give me your hands.” Keith said and reached for them.

James quickly retracted them, “No, you heathen.” Keith managed to get his hands in his. He quickly cracked James’ middle finger. James yelped and squirmed.

”How do you feel?” Keith asked with a smug look painting his face.

”Violated. My finger feels weird.” James shook his hand. 

“Your finger is thanking me.” Keith smiled.

”You’re always thanking my fingers when-“ Keith clamped a hand over his mouth.

”Shut up!” Keith shouted. James laughed and took Keith’s hand off his mouth then leaned in for a kiss that Keith gladly accepted. 

 

Hunk was finally finished with whatever he was making. He left the kitchen spotless for when James and Keith use it. Hunk had to admit that he was worried about his kitchen. That place was his baby! Who knows what he’d do if someone ruined it. Especially those amateur bakers who are pilots, but he trusted them anyways. 

Keith sat on the counter once they entered the kitchen. 

“So what’re we making?” He asked, swinging his feet over the edge. James slotted himself between Keith’s legs and set his arms either side of him. 

“Cupcakes?” James asked hopefully.

”Sure, but they have to be chocolate.” Keith replied.

”Deal.” James agreed and helped Keith off the counter so they could group all the ingredients. They practically had the recipe memorized because of the numerous times they attempted to make it. It ended in disaster most of the time. 

Keith got the separate bowls for dry and wet ingredients, as well as a hand mixer. Sure Keith fought with a sword all the time that his arm has gotten used to it, but mixing it manually always hurt. He never said he was a professional baker. 

When Keith was pouring buttermilk into the measuring cup he said, “Buttermilk is such a cute name, but smells like ass.” 

James snorted bumped Keith’s hip with his own, causing the buttermilk from the measuring cup spill onto the counter. 

“James!” Keith shouted. James gasped in fake shock. 

Once James and Keith started to mix the wet and dry items together, the cocoa powder coughed and spluttered everywhere, giving Keith cocoa powdered cheeks. The batter was flying everywhere too, marking one of James’ cheeks. 

They placed the cupcake sleeves onto the tray. A person could do it individually with no effort what so ever, but the pair decided it was a race. The last hole was fought over which ended up with the hand mixer on the floor baking soda spilled on the counter. 

Scooping the batter onto the sleeves was a dangerous task. Keith had the steadier hand, so he had the important job of placing the batter on the sleeves. 

“Very gentle, Keith. Slow and steady.” James watched as Keith’s hand moved slowly to one of the holes.

”James, shut up.” Keith whispered. James huffed in fake anger and shut himself up. 

The cupcakes were now in the oven. 

“Rise my children!” James said excitedly in a deep voice, making Keith facepalm. 

Keith gasped dramatically, “We made a mess.” James looked behind him. 

“Hunk is going to murder us.” James whimpered. Keith nodded. With the power of music (and teamwork and brooms), they started to clean. Soon, it was (almost) as spotless like Hunk had left it.

They both leaned against the counter, watching the cupcakes rise to their full potential. James looked at Keith excitedly. 

Keith smiled, “You have batter on your cheek.” He swiped a finger on James’ cheek and licked the batter off his finger. 

“Enjoy your salmonella poisoning.” James lightly shoved him. 

Keith nodded, “I will.” 

“You have cocoa powder all over your face by the way. Looks like you’ve been playing in the dirt like a dog. Nasty boy.” James grinned. Keith gasped dramatically again and lightly slapped his shoulder.

Keith washed off his face in the sink. 

The oven beeped. They both looked at each other excitedly like giddy schoolgirls over a crush. James put on oven gloves and carefully took them out. 

He placed them on the counter. They looked at each other with shocked expressions. They impatiently waited for them to cool slightly before slicing one open and getting too excited over the steam coming out of it.

They each took a piece and put it in their mouths. James slapped his hands together in a praying position, “Thank you to the baking gods.” 

Keith nodded quickly in agreement. 

“Oh my god, these would go great with milk.” Keith suggested. James nodded quickly.

”Wait, you’re lactose intolerant. Loser. Be normal like the rest of us.” James joked. Keith shoved him. 

“I mean technically, I’m not normal. I’m part Galra-“ 

“Keith, shut up, no one asked.” James interrupted him. Keith smacked his arm.

“I’m willing to literally explode. Get the milk.” Keith said seriously. James got the milk from the fridge and poured two glasses. 

They clinked cups, “Cheers to good cupcakes and Keith’s sacrifice to drink milk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my sister and i made cupcakes and they were GOOD mayhaps i’m a baker


End file.
